


Angel!Armin x Reader - Why are you grounded?

by Bunnyballs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Angel!Armin, Angels, Armin Arlert - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyballs/pseuds/Bunnyballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you take in an angel who's grounded, some things turn out mushier than you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel!Armin x Reader - Why are you grounded?

"Armin, I brought you some tea. How's your wing doing?"

The boy eagerly grabbed the scalding hot mug, sniffing the tea before taking a sip and wincing at how hot it was, muttering his thanks with a slightly burnt tongue. "Ehh... It hurts, and feathers are still falling out." He gave you a concerned look, golden and white wing twitching against its binding bandages, the pure and shining feathers soiled with drying, decaying blood.

"Oh, Armin, I promise it will be okay..." You sighed and gave him a sympathetic look, putting your own mug down to come and stroke the silken feathers. "Do you want me to change the bandages?"

"Please do, they smell like rotting blood."

"Mm." You gave a simple nod and hum in reply, pausing for a moment. "...I'm gonna go get the supplies, I'll be right back. I must have put them away."

"Okay, I'll get my clothing out of the way of my wing while you do that."

You smiled brightly at the grounded angel and left, coming back a few moments later with supplies to clean his wing.

He was nearly naked, only the upper half of his dress-like outfit laying across his lap. You could see the soft but muscular curves on his thighs and butt, your mind easily wandering into curiosity about the rest of his body with a hot flush coming across your face.

"...Armin?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so scantily clothed?"

He looked at you, perplexed, "My outfit is one piece, not including the sandals and cloth belt around my waist. I kinda had to take it all off. Why, is something wrong? Does my... 'Natural' body bother you?"

"I guess not," you fibbed, your face still glowing with ruddiness. Oh, innocent, pure angel... Of course he saw nothing wrong about nudity, soft-core or not, he knew nothing about it being perceived as sexual. You noted that his entire body was feminine and petite but yet still toned just like his thighs and rear, a gorgeous display even for a holy creature such as himself. "I guess I'll do that now, huh?"

"Mmm." he hummed as you sat onto the couch, happily keeping still as you removed the old bandages and disposed of them. He wasn't so still, however, when you put rubbing alcohol on the wound. " _AH--!_ IT BURNS!"

"Shh," you hushed softly, like a mother caring for her child, "Just a moment..."

"N-No!" he yelped, pulling back and flinching defensively. His face contorted with displeasure and pain, small tears pooling in his eyes until they fell onto his heated cheeks. "Why does that hurt so bad?!"

"Oh... You might be getting an infection. What the Hell kind of animal bit you?" Your delicate fingers gently parted the matted feathers, gooey blood and bodily fluids harshly staining the pure, almost empty looking white.

"A d-dog," he muttered, shuddering in fear of you putting the alcohol-covered lump of cotton back. "It was unchained on some human's property, and bit me more than once."

You made a gentle, hushing coo. "I'm going to put the cotton swab back... Okay? I really, really need to clean this wound... I'm sorry, Armin. Please bear with me." One hand stroked the impossibly soft, pale, and blemish-free skin on his back, while the other pressed the cotton swab into the wound. Lithe muscles strained and contorted in discomfort, a low screech ripping from the holy creature's throat as he arched his back in pain.

"Shh," you whispered softly, "I promise you'll be okay. It will stop in just a moment." If the screaming could've gotten any more unnerving, it did when you began moving the swab in small circular motions in hopes to dissolve some of the dried blood and what looked to be slimy, foamy animal saliva, also dried. "We're almost through this, I promise."

He kept on screeching and writhing even a few moments after the so-called torture had stopped, fresh blood oozing out around the deep teeth marks and the unsavory metallic scent filling the room. A soft sob escaped him as you leaned over and kissed his shoulder, he seemed to like platonic kisses. "I'm sorry."

He sat there panting and wide-eyed for a few moments before going limp, sweet and salty tears flowing freely on his cheeks. "I've... I've never felt pain..." he mumbled, hardly audible. "Pain is an awful feeling, and I can't believe my Lord would create it... _Why?"_

"...Punishment, maybe. But I don't see what you could've done to provoke such a thing, unless that's why you were kicked to Earth?"

"My target," he squeaked, "I'm here to be somebody's guardian, and I needed to find them. I saw them, an image of them before I left the white and gold expanses of Heaven..."

"And? Maybe I could help you look."

"Y/N... We don't have to look. It's you. I'm your guardian angel." His voice shook, a cryish tone of voice taking him over as he slumped forward in shame and hung his head, soft silken locks falling over his face to hide his eyes. You could do nothing but watch; Watch and absorb your newly-found knowledge.

"Your stupid, worthless, clumsy guardian angel, which you had to _save--"_

"Armin! Stop... You're a beautiful angel. I think you're doing a wonderful job, you could never have known that dog was vicious..." You reached out and gingerly touched his back again, fingers fluttering against soft, hatchling-like feathers where his wings connected to his body.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, the room becoming eerily silent. It was as if a thick wall was put between you, saliva lumping in your throat when you tried to speak again.

"It's okay," you mumbled back, gently snaking your hand up to his neck and into the golden, sun-kissed locks of silky hair there. "I think this is to teach me a lesson, not you."

Armin did nothing but make a quiet, questioning noise as one wing hesitantly twitched in a ruffling motion. It was obvious that he was spilling tears again, little wet droplets falling onto his lap and his tiny hiccups being a good indicator.

"I'm being taught to see beauty, injured or not. Whether crumpled up or held back, there is awe-inspiring beauty in you. And I think that's what I needed to see in my mundane, monotonous, depressing situation." Your heart raced as you slowly leaned into him, hugging him from behind carefully and gently. "I really do like you."

You couldn't see the gorgeous angel's face, but you heard a sniffle and felt a certain warmth radiate throughout your body as the room lightened both figuratively and literally. A soft, golden light shone in your eyes, the most fascinating thing adorning Armin's head: A halo floated there effortlessly, shining brightly and offering a sort of comforting sense.

After a moment he spoke, softly and choked as a tiny, sheepish smile made its way onto his face.

"I really do like you too."


End file.
